Mikuma
Thông tin | slot2= | slot3=- Trống - | slot4=- Khóa - | slot1icon = | slot2icon = | slot3icon = | space1=2 | space2=2 |space3=2 |fuel= 40 |ammo=65 |M_Torp =+1 |M_FP=+2 |M_AA=0 |M_Armor=+2 |S_Fuel=2 |S_Ammo=3 |S_Steel=12 |S_Bauxite=1 | name 1=Mikuma Kai | japanesename 1=三隈改 | hv 1=''Tam ôi'' | id 1=117 | rarity 1=6 | type 1=CAV | class 1=Mogami | firepower 1=26 (76) | torpedo 1=21 (69) | AA 1=22 (59) | ASW 1=0 | LOS 1=25 (59) | luck 1=10 | hp 1=50 | armor 1=39 (71) | evasion 1=38 (69) | aircraft 1=24 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Trung bình | slot 1=4 | time 1=Lv30 ( 110 270 ) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1= | slot4 1=- Trống - | slot1icon 1 = | slot2icon 1 = | slot3icon 1 = | space1 1=5 | space2 1=6 | space3 1=5 | space4 1=8 |fuel 1= 50 |ammo 1=55 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_FP 1=+2 |M_AA 1=+3 |M_Armor 1=+2 |S_Fuel 1=2 |S_Ammo 1=2 |S_Steel 1=13 |S_Bauxite 1=4 }} Lời thoại. Tuần dương hạm hạng nặng |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Tuần dương hạm hàng không |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 提督、くまりんこチョコ、お味はいかがでしたか？・・・え、まだ、ですか？遠慮しないで早く召し上がってくださいね |Valentine2016_2_EN = Admiral, how was the Kumarinko Chocolate? ...Eh, you have yet to eat it? Please don't restrain yourself and eat it soon, alright? |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |Hinamatsuri2016 = 雛祭り！お雛様、可愛いです！お内裏様はもがみん、お雛様は三隈！うふふ、作っちゃおうかな。 |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Hinamatsuri, Ohina-sama is cute! Odairi-sama is Mogamin, Ohina-sama is Mikuma, ufufufu.... should I make it? |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Mikuma is going to make doll of her as Ohina-sama and Mogami as Odairi-sama. |Hinamatsuri2016_2 = 提督。もうすぐ春ですわ。お弁当作って、もがみんと三人でお花見に行きましょう？三隈、楽しみです！ |Hinamatsuri2016_2_EN = Admiral, it is almost Spring. Together with Mogamin, the three of us should prepare bento and go for flower viewing. Mikuma is looking forward to it! |Hinamatsuri2016_2_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 Spring line }} Nhân vật * Lồng tiếng : Nakajima Megumi (中島愛) * Minh họa : Shibafu (しばふ) Ngoại hình * Mikuma có mái tóc dài màu đen hơi ánh xanh lá buộc hai bên và đôi mắt xám. Cũng giống như Mogami, cô mặc 1 bộ serafuku (đồng phục thủy thủ) màu đỏ, nhưng là váy thay vì quần như Mogami. Tính cách * Ngược lại với chị gái Mogami của mình, cô trưởng thành và nữ tính hơn. Thông tin bên lề * Chìm ngày 6/6/1942 bởi máy bay ném bom bổ nhào từ chiếc USS Enterprise trong trận Midway tại 29°20′N 173°30′E sau khi thoát khỏi những thiệt hại từ các cuộc tấn công không hiệu quả bằng máy bay ném bom từ chiếc USS Hornet. *Khi nằm lại dưới đáy đại dương cùng 4 mẫu hạm tại Midway, cô vẫn chưa được cải biến thành tuần dương hạm hàng không. *Một trong những CA kém may mắn nhất. Ghi chú * Cần có Mikuma để nâng cấp Pháo 2 nòng 20.3cm (Số 3) tại Xưởng nâng cấp. Xem thêm *Danh sách tuần dương hạm hạng nặng *Tuần dương hạm Mikuma trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:三隈 pt: Category:Tuần dương hạm hạng nặng Category:Lớp Mogami